


A Name to Remeber, A Hand to Never Let Go

by TheAzurePen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzurePen/pseuds/TheAzurePen
Summary: Sometimes, love can be found in the smallest of forms. Some find love in loyaylty, some in faithfulness, some in kindness, and some in having a consistent presence in their life. As for Wakatoshi, he found love in a form of a cheeky grin and the irritation of being left unanswered.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Name to Remeber, A Hand to Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> ∆None of whatever was written was meant to offend anyone. If you have any concerns about his fic please approach me so i can remove any part that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> ∆This is a purely fictional creation. None of which belongs to me.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome  
> Thank you for reading!

A voice gradually getting weaker…

_“Rule with a firm hand.”_

Hands shaking after each sob…

_“Be a good king.”_

A soft murmur…

_“Be brave and strong like the eagle on our crests.”_

A small and rare smile…

_“Be kind and love your partner with all your heart.”_

Small hands touch the frail hand that caressed his cheek…

_“And maybe one day, you too can find someone as I found your loving and kind father.”_

A gentle caress and a warm embrace. This was their last interaction before his mother’s body gradually grew colder and colder no matter how tight he hugged her. I could remember how his father tried to pull him way but he only stood by her bed as he desperately called for her. He remembers the pain in his father’s eyes as he pulled the boy close and rubbed his back. The boy, now a man, could remember his arms growing tired because of how tight he held on to his father. His father, a mild mannered and kind man, shook as he sobbed while he drifted off to a sleep after he made himself exhausted from all his sobbing. He could still feel the ache around his chest as his father hugged his sleeping form and wept as their wife and mother fell into an eternal slumber.

_**-∆∆∆-** _

Far away in a land so vast and rich, both in its wealth and resources, a kingdom within a mountain of a large island stands waving its banners of Rich Maroon and White. This was the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa, known for its well-earned relationships with neighboring kingdoms, creating an alliance where its banner of a fierce Eagle flies high and proudly, mountains of evergreen forests, plains of the most vibrant and fragrant flowers, and a waterfall hidden deep within the mountains, sparkling as though it came out of a story book were what made this kingdom beautiful.

To govern this kingdom, a gentle King and his Fierce Queen ruled as monarchs who value their people’s wishes and concerns thus maintaining the balance that earned their King and Queen’s title as the best monarchs in history. A title dubbed by visiting merchants, nobles, and royalty.

Everyone was happy. The kingdom rejoiced for the Queen bore a son and so a celebration lasted for weeks, inviting everyone to partake in their celebration. All was well until one night; the Queen terribly went ill from a poisoned meal prepared by a spy from a jealous ruler from a faraway land. Despite the multitude of doctors and healers that came to treat the Queen’s illness, nothing could cease the parasite that was eating away the Queen’s life force.

Midnight fell on the 5th gleam of the moon and the queen was no more. Grief enveloped the King and their people. The loss of such a brilliant and strong queen that already seemed like a mother to all was devastating, even more so to the King. Angry at his enemies and angry at his own naivety, the King declared war.

The Alliance gave no second thoughts and participated wherein victory was achieved albeit with a great number of lives lost. The King swore to never partake or start wars for as long as he lived. Still saddened from the loss of his queen, a wife and a mother, he made a vow to protect their kingdom and keep their only son safe.

Several months passed, since the war, and the rule of the King remained the same however it has not come to him that his people can see the sadness in his eyes whenever he does his rounds with his men.

Now that the king never wishes to lose another life under his watch, the kingdom became heavily guarded with only a limited number of visitors to come by each year. With a son to raise and a kingdom to rule, the King never once lowered his guard ever again.

_**-17 Years Later-**_

Footsteps echo throughout the castle halls as the person who owned said footsteps hurried off to the throne room, where the king would be entertaining consultations from the people. Reaching the heavy doors, he pushed both wherein they opened with a great squeak that caught the attention of the king, the consultant, and everyone else present in the room.

“Sire!” The person, a knight-in-training, called out to his king whom seemed to be nursing a headache. When the King turned his attention to him, he stood in attention and placed a hand to his chest and bowed an almost perfect 90 degrees.

“What is it, boy?” was the soft, probably exhausted, sigh of his King. The knight gulped and kept his head low despite being acknowledged.

“Your grace… The prince…” He didn’t know how to say what has happened but as the king released another deep sigh, he realized that this might have happened before. Waving a hand, some of the king’s personal attendants moved without a word.

One of the attendants was a tall man large build, black hair, and dark colored eyes moved to escort and inform the other people that waited in line that the king will continue entertaining their consultations on the morrow.

The other attendant was an elderly looking man, with graying hair and lines becoming prominent at the corner of his eyes, leaned in to whisper some suggestions to the king. The king gave it a thought before giving his nod of approval.

The elderly man snapped his fingers and before the young knight could even think to try and process what was happening, knights of a higher rank than him began to file out of the throne. Confused, the young knight took the silence of the room as his chance to speak once more.

“Your majesty,” he began, this time with a louder voice.

“The prince is not in his room, nor in any parts of the castle-”

“Don’t worry yourself too much, lad. This has happened before so why don’t you go back to your training.” Reassured the younger attendant.

The knight-in-training furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turns to his king, only to receive a nod. Despite furrowed eyebrows that might be in danger of permanently plastering itself on his face, due to confusion, the young knight simply performed their kingdom’s salute before running off to his duties. The King gave another sigh as he massaged his temples and said,

“Reon… Washijo-san… my son is a good would-be-King however, he needs to... Well, does he seem too cold to you?" The King gave another sigh as he massaged his temples while his two attendants console him.

The elderly man, Washijo-san, gave his king a cup of tea that had a strong fragrance to help ease his brewing headache whilst Reon, the younger male attendant, stepped towards the balcony of the throne room. Below are the guards who began to run around like headless poultry in search for their prince.

“Where has he gone to this time?” the younger attendant muttered to himself as he released an amused chuckle.

_**-∆∆∆-** _

Beneath the shade of an ancient tree, hidden from plain sight by thick shrubbery, a man slept soundly as there was a gentle breeze that made the leaves rustle around giving an impression of wind chimes. Dark olive-green hair fluttered along the breeze as its possessor slept soundly, into a world entirely his own.

**=||||=**

_'Lost…'_

_**This was what a young boy registers in his mind, barely 9 years old and here he was, all alone in a forest his own father specifically told him not to venture into. What could he do? He had no interest in his etiquette and language lessons with the one teacher he so visibly disliked. Escaping her clutches would’ve been his way out, look where that got him. Lost, alone, afraid, and hungry.**_

_**He looked around to try and retrace his steps and hurry home before the sun set, but that got him nowhere. He kicked some leaves together to form a makeshift cushion, he was a child, yes, but he knew better than to ruin his favorite kimono.**_

_**A growl from his stomach made him frown as he wrapped his arms around himself, sat down on the leaves, and hugged his knees. He might as well wait for his father’s guards to find him, is what he thought till he felt eyes watching him. Trained to be alert, applying his lessons were not easy with an empty stomach as hunger ruled over critical thinking.**_

_**There were eyes, sharp brown eyes, that looked at him but he tried to not let those eyes deceive him. The person who owned those eyes was a child not older than himself. Shaking his head, he took note of how those eyes looked like...Hayashi Rice—the little prince shook his head, his hunger was overpowering his vocabulary with his favorite food— the other's eyes looked like the pinecones he would find and collect when he and his dad would take a stroll around the pine forest near their castle**_.

**_The person ash-blond hair that reminded him of grayish flower, but he can’t remember which._ **

_“W… What do you want?”_

_**He asked, hands inching closer and closer to the pouch that was tied by the small of his back.**_

_“Are you lost?”_

**_‘“Grey”’, the little prince decided to call him, asked with tilt of his head. “Grey” made a move and this made the young boy flinch._**

**_Out of adrenaline and fear, the young prince retrieved a dagger, a weapon given to him as a necessity for self-defense and slashed up with his eyes closed despite all the training, he went through just for moments such as this one. He heard a yelp and a thud which meant that his slashing was a success._**

**_When he opened his eyes, “Grey” was sat before him, cradling his hand to his chest and looking at him with eyes that were wide with disbelief. The young brow’s brows furrowed until he saw a “Grey” droplet dripping from “Grey”’s left hand._**

_“Blood…”_

_**The color on the little prince’s face began to drain as he dropped his dagger, his hands fumbled around looking for something to make the bleeding stop. He reached inside his pouch and pulled out a small bottle of water and his handkerchief. He pulled “Grey”’s hand to him and washed the wound.** _

_“H-hey, it’s ok you don’t have to-”_

_**“Grey” moved to retract his hand but the little prince’s grip on his arm was too strong that he remained still and let the olive-haired boy do his thing, albeit reluctantly. When the little prince finished tying “Grey”’s hand with the handkerchief, as a makeshift bandage, he wiped the sweat off his forehead proudly.**_

_“There, all finished.”_

_“You didn’t have to do that, your highness.”_

_“What do you mean “I didn’t have to do that”? I cut you. Luckily it was not that deep of a cut. I am trying… I- … How do you know I am royalty?”_

_**When “Grey” gave him a smile, he knew he messed up.** _ **_T he young prince gave himself a mental facepalm as he forgot what his teachers reminded him over and over again, “Never let people find out if you are alone and that you are royalty”. “Grey" , he thought, was snickering at his carelessness and this made the prince furrow his own eyebrows._**

_“What’s so funny?'_

“ _ **Grey” giggled and pointed their chest which made the young prince look at his own chest.**_

_“The crest of the Royal Family gave it away.”_

_**“Grey” snickered again as the young prince hid the crest with his hand. The prince flushed as he glared at “Grey” as he got up and offered the prince a hand. The prince tilted his head in confusion and looked back at “Grey”.**_

_“You’re lost, are you not? Come with me, I know a way back into the palace grounds._

_“How do I know you’re not tricking me?”_

_“Well, I hope shedding some blood would’ve been enough.”_

**“ _Grey” giggled as the prince’s cheeks began to pinken._**

_“I apologize. You suddenly approached me.”_

**_His head hung as he returned his bottle and dagger back into his pouch before accepting the outstretched hand that was offered to him._**

_“Well, that was my fault as well.”_

_**This time, it was “Grey”’s turn to turn pink and the prince couldn’t help but find it amusing as to how his cheeks stood out from his somewhat-monochrome appearance.** _

_**Walking hand-in-hand they walked along the forest until they heard people call for the prince.** _

_“Ah, that would be the guards.”_

_**“Grey” remarked as he turned to the prince and let his hand go.**_

_“I have safely delivered the prince back to civilization.”_

_**“Grey” said in an old man’s tone, that might have mocked that of the prince’s teachers, which made the olive-haired boy give a snort. The prince took a few steps forward until he turned back to face “Grey”.**_

_“Umm… I sincerely apologize for cutting you. You can keep my handkerchief.”_

_“It’s no problem, your highness. And thank you for your concern.”_

_**“Grey” gave him a smile that he was sure made his chest do a little jump.**_

_“Thank you for helping me. May I know your name?”_

**_“Grey” looked at him before giving a little cheeky smile and running off._ **

_"Ah, Wai-”_

**_The prince intended for “Grey” to cease but the way he called out caught the guards’ attention which made them get the prince and safely escort him back to the palace. That night, the prince was left with thoughts of the “Grey” until he fell asleep_**.

_**=||||=** _

"Your highness."

_'That was the name “Grey” would call me. How many years has it been?'_

"Your highness."

_'I was about 10…or 11…? That was 15… 14 years ago? Has it been that long? I wasn’t even able to get “Grey’s” name. Was “Grey” a boy or a girl? All I know is “Grey” hair and dark brown eyes. '_

“Your highness!” A grunt is heard from the once sleeping man. Olive-green eyes open as its possessor experiences a bit of grogginess from the nap he took. He sat up and heard what could have been a few bones pop as he stretched his arms up when he felt a slight discomfort on his back.

Sleeping with his back against the trunk of an overly large tree was hardly comfortable. But what can he do? It was his most favorite spot. The only spot where he was relieved from his duties and responsibilities as a prince. The spot where he first met his first and could’ve been friend, “Grey”.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, crown prince of the kingdom of Shiratorizawa, was turning 25 this day and here he was lazing around on some tree while his father’s guards are probably flipping the kingdom over just to look for him. But who could even find him when he was hidden behind dense leaves where a thick forest shields his hiding place from anyone’s eyes?

“Your highness!” The prince blinked and looks down to see a masked person looking up at him. Person would’ve been the correct term if the definition of the word was hidden behind a hooded cloak and some sort of veil that hid his nose down to his neck. Wakatoshi blinked and remembered that veils would mean that that specific person was a healer of some sorts.

“Who’re you?” The prince grunted as he rose from his sitting position to stand in front of the veiled person making them flinch. The prince stood at an outstanding height of 6 feet and 5 inches and the person before him was a head shorter so the prince was sure he could intimidate the person with his height.

“It is not safe to roam in these particular areas. Bandits and terrible beasts prowl in the shadows.” The veiled man, the robes that the person wore allowed him to shape out broad shoulders and a lean body frame, says in a concerned tone. His eyes looked left and right as though mentioning he aforementioned would somehow summon them, the prince blinked.

“Is that so?” the prince circled the healer and analyzed his body language and mannerisms.

“How do I know that you’re neither of the two?” The veiled man huffed and opened his cloak to reveal pockets upon pockets of fresh herbs sealed in mini pouches. He knew that they were herbs because of how fragrant the man once. The man fished out a knife from the sheath of on his thigh and gave the handle end to the prince.

“I am only here to pick out fresh herbs. That’s my knife in your hands. Now you really must go, your highness!” The healer pulled at the prince’s arm only to have himself get pulled back to a halt.

“Unhand me, you can guide me without having my person get dragged around.” The healer sputtered as he turns his back on the prince and walked ahead of him all flustered. The prince raised one elegant brow as he followed. He looked back at the arm that the healer grabbed.

_‘A scar? Perhaps a callous? But he did say he was a healer. Did they hardly ever get callouses?’_

He was surprised as the how the healer was able correctly maneuver his way back into civilization. Come to think of it, it was the very same trail the prince used albeit it took a shorter time to get back with the veiled-man guiding him.

“You sure do know your way around this forest.” The prince hummed in attempt to open a conversation.

“Or course, your high-”

“Wakatoshi.” The veiled man stopped walking and turned to the prince.

“Prince as I may be, you can call me Wakatoshi.” The healer raised a brow as he looked at the other man. A sculpted face with high cheekbones, fair skin, and wild silky looking hair that he heard villager girls giggle and squeal about the prince’s ‘sexy’ appearance.

“That would be disrespectful of me-”

“It’s alright, I insist.” Wakatoshi nodded and continued to walk. The healer gave a look that showed how he was somehow getting into and internal battle with himself before mumbling,

“… Wakatoshi.”

The prince gave a small pleased smile that made the healer blink rapidly as he released a shaky breath.

"May I know your name?”

“Pardon?”

"Your name. I must know the name of my savior; you shall be handsomely rewarded for escorting me back safely.” The prince parroted his father’s attendant, Washijo, with a well-rehearsed enunciation of the words. The healer blinked, dumbfounded at the prince’s antics, before snickering.

“You need not reward me sire-” The prince pouted.

“Wakatoshi,” The healer huffed as the prince really insisted for them to be informal with each other.

“It is not entirely a grand task to escort lost people back to civilization.” The healer stopped for a moment to pluck out an herb he found near some bushes. Wakatoshi raised a brow before crossing his arms and mumbling,

“I was not lost.”

“Pardon?”

“I said I wasn’t lost. That place was my favorite hiding spot in the entire kingdom because no one knows its actual location. Somehow, you were able to find me.”

“Well, I apologize for ‘trespassing’. What that place that special to you?” The healer took out something to wrap the herbs with and insert it into a free pocket. The prince timidly scratched his cheek and gave a small nod.

“Well, it was where I met my first friend.” The veiled man gave a smile, the way his veil somehow rose up, and raised an amused brow.

“‘Friend’ he says and yet the fond smile on his face begs to differ. Tell me, was she pretty?” The prince smiled and nodded.

“Their eyes were very pretty. And their hair looked so silky that I regretted not attempting to touch it back then.” Hearing the prince talk seemed as though he were talking about his beloved person made the healer chuckle.

“Their name?” The healer continued to walk as they were now getting closer to the end of the forest.

“I… Wasn’t able to get it.”

“...Sorry?”

“I wasn’t able to ask for their name.” The prince frowned as he could remember berating himself for being so…dumb.

“Aww,” the healer giggled.

“Speaking of which, I wasn’t able to ask for yours-”

“We are here, your highness.”

“Wha-” Unable to finish his question, the prince found himself standing by the gates of the palace. Awestruck at how quick they were able to get back, he turns to express his awe at the healer but found his back turned against the prince. His brows furrowed at how he was ignored and cutoff since their walk from the forest, he dashed for the healer and grabbed his shoulder. The healer jumped at the sudden grip on his shoulder that he was caught off guard.

“It’s not really polite to cut people off.” Wakatoshi huffed as he furrowed his eyebrows for the nth time in the span of 5 minutes.

“I do apologize, your highness-”

“I told you… Call me Wakatoshi.” The grip on the healer's shoulder tightened as the prince frowned. Frowning so much in a span of so-so minutes made the healer snicker before removing the hand from his shoulder.

“Alright, Wakatoshi. I do apologize but I still have to run a few more errands.” Tilting his head, Wakatoshi took a few steps back, reluctantly, and nodded. The healer smiled and bowed before his prince and turned his back to the prince once more.

"Will you be there? At the celebration for my coming-of-age? Will you attend?” asked the prince. To the healer, his voice almost gave off the voice of child whom was too shy to ask for another cookie. The healer turned to the prince and nodded before fully entering the forest. The prince was left speechless as his stomach did a little flip. He was becoming… giddy and excited. He entered through the gates.

“Oh his name…” A loud sigh erupted from the prince's , rubbed his face in exasperation while groaning at how he actually forgot to ask. To the guards who saw him grumbling, they became concerned for their grumbling prince. To the person who watched from the balcony of the throne room, they gave off a knowing smile before they aimlessly hummed a melody and headed back inside.

_**-∆∆∆-** _

Fine robes, sweet scents of quality perfume, and a slight touch of color to his face. Wakatoshi was in the middle of giving himself a self-analysis, his hair was tidied up with fine-smelling oil giving him an elegant look. This time he wore a white suit completed by a dark maroon bow tie. He gave one final turn and when he was satisfied, he put on his mask and headed for the grand hall. Inside, the hall was filled with nobles and neighboring royalties. He looked around before entering to find his father and a veiled man.

"There he is.” Came the gentle voice of his father. The prince smiled before bowing before the king and accepting the hug that was aimed for him. His father wore a similar suit to his but grander and intricate in its designs.

"Happy birthday, my son.”

“Thank you very much, father.” The prince bowed again and when he straightened up, he saw a familiar veiled man. When their eyes met, the prince's eyes lit up.

“You came.” the prince noted. The healer gave him a bow and a smile, again from the way his veil was slightly lifted up.

“Happy Birthday, your highness!” The king looked at their interaction and had both his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Father, this was the man I told you about. The one who-”

“Oh, well if it isn’t young Semi! How good of you to come. How’s your father?” Wakatoshi gave his father a flabbergasted look. He knew that man? The veiled man and his father began to chat as though they were old friends that had a lot to catch upon, leaving the man of the hour isolated of some sorts. There was an uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach that almost makes him want to throw up. He furrowed his eyebrows and did an obnoxious clearing of his throat that caught The King’s and the Healer named “Semi’s”, as his father called out, attention.

“Father, you know this man?” He feigned curiosity as both men gave each other a look.

“Why yes, my boy. This young man is Semi Eita, he is the son of Semi Eijirou and Mifune Haruka. They often visit the castle,” To this, the healer revealed his veil and neatly folded it and placed it in his robe’s pocket.

_‘Grey eyes…’_

“In fact, you guys used to be playmates back then.” Eita was chuckling as though such memories sprang up, but them being playmates was a memory he could not recall. Quite possibly, there might have been no memory of such at all.

"Playmates, my king? He would even take me out to the training grounds to spar. Even though I refused him so many times because I was the son of a healer and not that of a swordsman. That didn’t stop him though.” The king raised an amused brow as he let Eita continue that memory. Confusion enveloped him as his head buzzed that silenced out the hall despite the loud and lively music and the chattering of the people.

_**“Wow you really aren’t good at this are you.”** _

_**A little boy pants as he was sat on the ground with a wooden sword to his throat.** _

_**“I told you, your highness-”** _

_**“There you go again being all formal.” The smaller boy huffs and rolled his eyes.** _

_**“I am not the son of a swordsman, I am the son of a healer-”** _

“Wakatoshi? Is something wrong?” The person who asked him was not his father but was the man who hid himself from him all this time. But it couldn’t be… right?

_‘Grey… Short and soft-looking hair...’_

“And you would go on and on having him by your side that his parents, especially the lovely mother Haruka, just gave you their blessing. Ah such days.” The king chuckled fondly as he pats Eita’s shoulder.

Wakatoshi has been quiet for a while now, his mind filled with thoughts that buzzed around like a swarm of bees. It was like scrolls upon scrolls began to unveil memories.

“But it seems like he found someone new,” The elder of the two Ushijima chuckled. “I don’t recall but one day, he came home and all he could say was a color.” The king crossed his arms and closed his eyes to try and remember which color it was.

"Hmm, is that so,” Eita removed his hooded robe, as he showed discomfort, to reveal ash-blond hair that had black tips.

“I sort of feel uncomfortable being under that robe for too long.” He says sheepishly before bowing before the king and walking towards the silent prince.

“Here Wakatoshi,” a piece of fabric was folded neatly on the palm of Eita’s hand which caught the prince’s attention. “I held on to it for so long, I forgot to return it.”

The prince looks at the man’s hand and found his old handkerchief. With a trembling hand, he lifts the handkerchief and under it reveals a scar. His eyes slowly moved to Eita’s face where he was met with a gentle smile. Eita bowed before the prince and said,

"Thank you, by the way. Now if you’ll excuse me, your majesties, I would like to cool down for a bit.” Before heading out of the hall. When the prince looked back at the handkerchief, the king approached his son and pat him on the shoulder.

“Is something the matter, Wakatoshi?”

“Grey…”

“Pardon? Sorry son, I may have misheard you-”

“The word I kept repeating was ‘“Grey”’.”

“Oh really?” the king furrowed is eyebrows even more and felt a click in his memories.

“Oh, that’s right. My word, time has not been kind to my memories.” The king chuckled before looking at his son with a knowing look.

“All this time…” The prince mumbled as the hand that was holding his handkerchief and gave it a firm squeeze. The king gave a small smile and made his son look at him.

“Go after him.” The king says in a soft voice. Wakatoshi looked at the door and back to his father. He gave the king a smile that made his father’s heart swell with pride. He pocketed the handkerchief and gave chase.

He watched his son rush out, carefully passing the guests, before he notices his two attendants standing beside him.

“Was it wise to do so, my king?” Washijo, turned to face his king and saw how he gave a smile so gentle and loving that he need not hear the answer.

“Who would’ve thought… Obviously we all did,” Reon chuckled which was joined by both Washijo and their king.

“The prince is his problem now. He was very good at locating his whereabouts.”

The king fondly shook his head and turned to entertain their guests.

_‘Look’s like our child is all grown up, my love… Should I prepare a wedding?’_

The king shook his head and smiled to himself.

_‘I should probably let them settle things.’_

**_-∆∆∆-_**

Legs burning, chest heaving, and eyes frantically looking around. Wakatoshi was sure he searched every hallway that would lead to a balcony or to a place where people could get fresh air. He let out a silent curse that he knew Washijo would scold him for if he ever heard him, he couldn’t help it. He looked around and spotted a servant and approached him.

“Yes, Sire-”

“Short grey hair dressed in healer’s robes, have you seen him?” the prince asked in a tone that commanded the servant to answer him immediately.

“Down through… Down through the right hall and into the forest-” The servant was left with an after image of the prince as he ran for the direction the servant gave him. He finally figured it out.

A turn here, a few climbs there, counting 5 bushes of colored plants of the same species, and a few more meters to cover. His legs burned with his lungs. He didn’t care how disheveled the state of his hair was in. When he reached the area, he stopped and behold its sight. The moon rose to rain her radiance upon the one tree that had a special place in his heart, its leaves shimmering under her light like jewels, and below that very tree was “Grey”. That night, there was a gentle breeze that made everything so ethereal with the way the wind blew gently made his robes flutter around. He was afraid to approach him, in fear of touching him would make him disappear. He gulped.

A crunch of dried leaves announced his arrival and Eita turned to smile at him.

“Wakatoshi, I really do apologize for-” his breath left him as he found his back against a tree.

_His tree…_

_Their tree…_

Further than that, he felt a small pressure on his lips that made his knees tremble. Eita placed a hand to push but the prince drew closer. He tried to moved his head away but the prince would follow suit, angling their kiss. Movement was felt and an arm was found around his waist while fingers ran through his hair. It felt… Nice. He closed his eyes and let himself be drifted away as his knees give in which broke their kiss as the prince had to readjust his grip and steady them both.

“Easy there, easy.” The prince chuckled as he looked into Eita's eyes. The ash-blond panted and faced the prince with cheeks that were slowly turning pink.

“What… what was that for?”

“Just a little something that I always wanted to do ever since that day.” The prince confessed as his cheeks were also dusted with the color pink. He went in for another, shorter, kiss and buried his nose in Eita's hair. Eita closed his eyes as he felt the prince's heartbeat going crazy against his ear. He giggled.

“Never try to run and hide from me again, Eita?” Wakatoshi asked with a childlike innocence in his voice.

“Alright, Wakatoshi.” the prince smiled as he looked at Eita's face. This time, he was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> ∆None of whatever was written was meant to offend anyone. If you have any concerns about his fic please approach me so i can remove any part that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> ∆This is a purely fictional creation. None of which belongs to me.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
